Limbo, Cielo, Infierno y Purgatorio
by fanneth
Summary: Un fic colectivo. Una obra que refleja la cruda realidad que vivieron los supervivientes de las bombas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, vista a través de la mirada jade de una mujer llamada Sakura.
1. Limbo I

**Antes que nada quiero recalcar que este fic que publico no es de mi completa propiedad, sino que lo escribí junto con dos personas sumamente talentosas llamadas Satoshi y Pami Li. Realmente agradezco el esfuerzo que hicieron por lograr este proyecto que, aunque comenzó para ser presentado en un concurso, cuya fecha límite era ayer, siento que al escribirlo para conseguir este propósito, nosotros, junto con la historia, trascendimos a otro escalón. Un escalón en que la trama perdió completamente la simpleza y nos trasladamos a territorios más profundos, en los que tratamos de proyectar un suceso trascendente, que marcó la vida de millones de personas y que hoy en día se considera una de las peores tragedias de la humanidad.**

**Quiero reconocer por este medio, que fue un placer absoluto trabajar con Pami y Satoshi, y agradecerles por el tiempo y el esfuerzo con lo que hemos logrado traerles a ustedes, nuestros lectores, este trabajo, producto de desvelos y tensión, y sobre todo del amor a la escritura. Y también, ante todo, no dejo de mencionar a las personas que nos inspiraron. Aquellas que vivieron este Limbo, Cielo, Infierno y Purgatorio, pero que ahora deben estar disfrutando de la plena paz y serenidad, que algún día nosotros alcanzaremos.**

**En homenaje a todos los fallecidos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y las víctimas de las bombas atómicas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki.**

* * *

**Limbo,****Cielo, I****nfierno y Purgatorio.**

**Por Satoshi, Pami, y Fann.**

**Limbo I**

Despertó. Al abrir los ojos pensó por un momento que había perdido la visión. Un velo negro cubría su vista, lo que le impedía discernir cualquier cosa cercana a su persona. Sin embargo, no eran sus ojos los que fallaban. Su derredor era el que estaba oscuro.

Hizo conciencia de la presencia de sus manos y de sus piernas, que por un momento se había olvidado de poseer. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir cómo el dolor iba invadiendo cada extremidad de su cuerpo, y que pronto lo poseyó completamente. Luego descubrió la posición en la que estaba. Se encontraba acostada sobre lo que parecía arena, arena negra. El dolor que recorría su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica le desanimaba a mover cualquiera de sus miembros, sin embargo, sabía que no podía quedarse tendida por siempre.

Respiró hondo. Se armó de valor para luchar contra la fuerza de gravedad y, con sus brazos, alejar su torso del suelo. Lo había logrado. Ahora, le faltaba doblar sus piernas y dejar caer sobre sus rodillas aquel peso que no podían sostener sus brazos. Y así, se levantó.

Nunca, según podía recordar de las pocas décadas en las que consistía su vida, había experimentado tal dificultad en realizar aquella simple acción. Ni tanto arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho.

Miró a su alrededor y empezó a tratar de divisar algo entre aquella cortina, que distinguió como humo negro y cenizas, perteneciente a las flamas implacables que se esparcían por doquier. Movió su pie derecho hacia adelante, que siguió con el movimiento de su pie izquierdo. Gimió.

Había sentido que su espalda ardía de la misma forma que aquellas llamas que le rodeaban. Se contrajo involuntariamente, una reacción de su cuerpo para mitigar aunque fuera en mínima cantidad aquella sensación de escozor que le acometía. Descubrió de pronto sus mejillas humedecidas por un líquido que provenía de sus ojos, el cual descendía hasta llegar a sus labios y que al contacto, eran como tizones.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo secos que estaban sus labios y del sabor amargo y árido que estaba presente en su boca. Agua, fue su inmediato deseo. Buscó, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, algún rastro de aquel añorado líquido. Sin embargo, lo que vio en aquel momento, le provocó el desesperado anhelo de perder en verdad la visión.

Miles de cuerpos, que había ocultado por un tiempo aquella cortina negra de humo, se descubrieron ante sus ojos. Era el panorama más horrible que había presenciado aquella mirada de jade.

No se dio cuenta siquiera del momento en que despegó los pies del suelo, en una carrera convulsa que la guiaba a ninguna parte. Pero aquella pesadilla se repetía una vez y otra. Escapar era imposible. Cuerpos y más cuerpos, aquellos a los que no se atrevía a enfocar, aquellos de los que prefería huir, estaban allí, en todas partes, como el macabro sembradío del mismo demonio.

Sin embargo, las energías de su propio cuerpo la traicionaron y al poco rato, sus piernas le impidieron seguir con aquella huida y su exiguo cuerpo de mujer resbaló y cayó sobre la arena negra.

Respiró el nauseabundo olor que impregnaba aquel suelo, y lo exhaló con violencia en un alarido que provenía del fondo de su alma. Sentía su cabeza al punto de explotar gritando de aquella manera, pero era la única forma que se le ocurría en ese momento para no perder la razón, la cual amenazaba con desaparecer de su persona en cualquier instante.

Y lo sintió. En su vientre.

Se quedó allí unos segundos, inmóvil, asustada por aquel suave golpe que había sentido dentro de su ser. Un golpe que no era doloroso. Un golpe, consecuencia de la acción de un ser puro e inocente. Con sus manos rojas e hinchadas, llenas de ceniza, acarició aquel abultamiento en su abdomen.

Quizá había sido por el dolor, o por el tremendo escozor que le atenazaba la espalda; por la sensación de martilleo en su cabeza o por causa de aquella opresión en su pecho y garganta, que no había sido consciente de la presencia de aquel pequeño ente en su interior. De aquel que aguardaba, silencioso, el éxodo.

Sentirlo dentro de sí, le disminuyó un poco aquel miedo que parecía estrangular como un puño de hierro a su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta, dejando que la pureza de aquel ser al que le daba cobijo con su propio cuerpo, le invadiera completamente.

_Sakura_.

Sí, ese era su nombre, ahora lo recordaba. Presa del terror y la angustia, había olvidado quién era, como si su personalidad estuviera al borde de morir junto con todos esos cuerpos que le rodeaban hacía unos instantes.

Cuerpos. Terror. Fuego.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se incorporó, con un nuevo y aún más intenso ardor en su espalda, y que, esta vez, se obligó a ignorar.

Una explosión. Dos. Gente corriendo a su alrededor. Miedo. Llamas.

Había emprendido por segunda vez una carrera pero que esta vez no era para huir de la muerte de otros, sino de la suya propia. Y de la muerte que amenazaba al pequeño que moraba dentro de ella.

En cada jadeo, su boca estaba más seca que nunca, pero era la única manera que podía respirar, ya que sus orificios nasales no bastaban para llenar sus pulmones del aire que necesitaba. Si es que a aquello que respiraba se le podía llamar aire.

Y tropezaba con muchos cuerpos, semejantes a los que se negaba a enfocar minutos antes. De pronto, una mano le asió el tobillo y, presa del pánico, Sakura miró a quién le pertenecía. Un rostro desfigurado surgió del montón de cadáveres y suplicó con voz débil que le diera agua. Sakura comenzó a temblar febrilmente e intentó deshacerse de aquella mano que le aferraba y le impedía continuar su camino. Sin embargo, había una fuerza muy grande en aquélla que Sakura tuvo que usar sus propias manos para soltarse.

Al lograrlo, se giró y siguió corriendo. A lo lejos distinguió un río, que según podía remembrar, se llamaba Urakami, y distinguió también que hacia él se dirigía la mayoría de la gente para refugiarse de las llamas que provocaron aquellas explosiones. Sakura los imitó y convirtió en su meta el alcanzar aquel río y cruzarlo, sin embargo, en el trayecto no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de aquel rostro desfigurado.

Sabía que no debió dejar a esa persona sola, pero¿ella qué podía hacer? Según sabía, a cualquier persona que sufriera quemaduras de ese grado no podía darle agua porque moriría. Pero¿y si no?

Se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de retroceder, de volver, pero una patada en su vientre la hizo reaccionar. Había alguien más que esperaba vivir y que estaba dentro de ella. Ese pequeño tenía más esperanza de seguir viviendo que aquella persona desfigurada, incluso más que ella misma. Debía luchar. Por él.

Se lanzó en dirección de aquel río y, al llegar a la ribera, sintió desmayarse. Miles y miles de cadáveres flotaban en el agua, como muñecos arrojados con despiadada crueldad y abandonados allí, exánimes. Las rodillas de Sakura estaban por flaquear, pero se obligó a hundirse sobre el agua que era como un azote a sus quemaduras. Mientras cruzaba aquel río de muerte, esquivaba lo más que podía el contacto con aquellos cuerpos, y cuando llegó a la otra orilla tuvo que trepar por la senda empinada, a pesar de la poca fuerza que poseían sus miembros.

Más y más casas incendiándose, fue el único panorama que se encontró al subir aquella ribera. El aire se tornaba denso y lo único que Sakura hacía era correr. A su paso, escuchaba varios gritos de ayuda, hombres, mujeres y niños atrapados bajo los escombros de hogares destruidos. Miles de llamaradas, dispuestas a devorar cualquier ser vivo a su paso. Humo, cenizas, gritos, miedo...

Para Sakura cada vez le era más difícil respirar. No tenía idea exacta de la distancia que había recorrido, sin embargo, sí sabía que sus miembros estaban al límite de su posibilidad. Intentó seguir a un grupo de personas, pero después de unos minutos les perdió el rastro.

Inesperadamente, había llegado a las faldas de una colina y comenzó a subir como pudo. Los matorrales le arañaban su espalda, los brazos y las piernas, mientras ascendía casi a gatas por aquel montículo para encontrarse con nada. Nada le esperaba allí. ¿Por qué subía? _¿Por qué vivía?_

Su rostro cayó sobre la maleza y su cuerpo renunció al esfuerzo. No había esperanza. Estaba perdida. Por más que corriera no podía escapar de aquel lugar lleno de muerte, la cual le consumiría al igual que a toda esa gente que había dejado atrás.

Aunque el ser que llevaba en su interior mereciera la vida, no podía dársela. Además¿cuál vida? Lo que ella observaba era sólo muerte, terror, fuego... no había vida allí para su hijo. Solo un mundo de pesadilla. Un mundo destruido por la luz.

_La luz_. Podía recordarla ahora.

Poco a poco su mente comenzaba a rememorar, mientras daba un descanso a su cuerpo, atenazado por el dolor y el cansancio.

La luz

En su mente se agolpaban las imágenes. Sí, se encontraba de pie entre una multitud que bromeaba y reía. Era el día de la limpieza en Hiroshima. La secretaría de educación había convocado a los estudiantes de secundaria, a profesores, y a otras personas voluntarias, a limpiar la ciudad. Sakura había llegado a una calle especialmente atestada y llevaba un paquete entre sus manos. Rememoraba haber salido de su casa, en plena prisa, dispuesta a entregar aquel paquete que había sido olvidado... por alguien.

Tosió. El aroma de la hierba chamuscada invadió su olfato.

¿Quién era esa persona a la que iba a entregar el paquete?

De pie estaba, entre tantas personas, mientras giraba la cabeza, de un lado a otro, buscando con ahínco a esa persona y que no conseguía divisar. Mucha gente. Gritos. Música. Risas. Y luego, la luz.

Un destello que le cegó la vista y que detuvo el tiempo, y que le hizo despertar en aquella horrible pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos. Debía descansar, era lo justo.

Quizá si dormía, podría despertar y hallarse de nuevo en aquella calle, entre aquel gentío, sosteniendo un paquete en la mano y buscando a la persona que debía tenerlo.

_Syaoran._

El nombre surgió de las tinieblas que invadían su mente y que la sumían en un sueño profundo... lejano a todo... lejano al dolor.


	2. Cielo II

**Limbo,****Cielo, I****nfierno y Purgatorio.**

**Por Satoshi, Pami, y Fann.**

Cielo II 

Desperté. Era un nuevo día, del año de 1935, en el cual Japón aún intentaba recuperarse del colapso económico estadounidense del '29 que arruinó a muchos, no sólo en Estados Unidos sino también en todo el mundo. A pesar de ello y de la tensa relación con China y el inminente acuerdo con Alemania, su gente intentaba vivir con paz y tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, yo todo esto lo ignoraba. Lo único que sabía es día era que había comenzado un nuevo año escolar, yo estaba ansiosa de volver a clases y de ver a mis amigos después de las vacaciones de verano. Dentro del salón me reencontré con Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga.

—¡Atención clase! Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que estudiará con nosotros —nos anunció el profesor Terada—. Se llama Syaoran Li y viene de Hong Kong. ¡Quiero que sean amables con él!

Creo que fue ese momento en el que me enamore de él, al menos eso pienso. Me llamo la atención su dura expresión, como si nos dijera con la mirada "mataré al que se me acerqué" o algo así. ¡Y le tocó sentarse detrás de mí! Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de sus ojos de chocolate sobre mi nuca.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal para una chica de diez años. Con mis amigas me puse al corriente de los chismes, hablando de nuestras vacaciones, y sobre todo los chicos guapos que conocimos. Pero no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia ese chico, Syaoran, que lo veía tan solitario.

Por varios días todo siguió igual, pero no tenía el valor de acercarme, por miedo a que me mordiera. Hasta que una tarde, me animé a hablarle.

—Hola… —lo saludé tímidamente—. Soy Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto.  
—Hola —me respondió seriamente y sin mirarme.  
—Este… así que vienes de Hong Kong. ¿Es muy lindo allí? —intentaba comenzar una conversación.  
—Sí...  
—¿Y porque viniste a Japón?  
—Mis padres… son negociantes de Hong Kong y quieren poner un negocio aquí. —Volvía a responderme tan fríamente.  
—Bueno… ya que no conoces a nadie aquí, quiero darte la bienvenida —le dije alegremente y sonriéndole.

No sé qué cara habré puesto pero me observó muy extrañado. Quizá nunca espero que una chica le diera la bienvenida de aquella forma. Solo atinó a darme la espalda y alejarse de mí lo más rápido que podía. Me sentí triste por ello, fue mi primera desilusión. Creo que esa noche me dormí llorando, aunque tarde un poco en entender el porqué. Hasta que un día, algo pasó…

Una tarde después de salir del colegio, un grupo de chicos, los cuales parecían una pandilla, me interceptaron queriendo robar las pocas cosas de valor que tenía. Yo estaba realmente muy asustada y lloraba desconsoladamente, pero, inesperadamente, Syaoran vino a mi rescate. A pesar que eran más que él y más grandes, se deshizo de ellos sin ninguna dificultad. Allí me enteré que había estudiado artes marciales desde pequeño, y me sentí agradecida por ello.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con preocupación.  
—Sí… gracias —respondí, aún asustada por lo ocurrido.

Muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, donde les comentó lo ocurrido a mi padre y mi hermano. Recuerdo la expresión de Touya cuando me vio llegar acompañada por Syaoran. Desde que mi madre murió, siempre cuido de mí y parecía sentir celos de mi nuevo defensor.

Desde ese día nos hicimos más cércanos. Yo ya lo consideraba un amigo aunque él tardo mucho tiempo para admitirlo. Nos volvimos inseparables, tanto que una vez mi hermano lo amenazó, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. ¿Se imaginan a un joven de diecisiete años amenazando de muerte a un chico de once? Realmente patético. Al recordarlo, no puedo evitar reírme de mi hermano.

Los años pasaron, y nuestra relación parecía evolucionar. Mientras allí afuera, Alemania e Italia declaraban la guerra a Francia y Gran Bretaña, iniciando la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y Japón aprovechó la situación para formar un eje con aquellos países europeos y expandir sus territorios. Mientras, nosotros ignorábamos todo lo que pasaba en el mundo. Al menos yo lo hacía.

Syaoran me cuidaba demasiado, ocultándome lo que una guerra traería a nuestras tierras. A mí me encantaba ser el centro de su universo, me sentía tan especial cuando me miraba con ternura. Yo sabía que lo hacía sólo conmigo, con nadie más, ya que cuando estábamos con Tomoyo u otro de nuestros amigos, él volvía a su mirada dura.  
Aunque afirmábamos y reafirmábamos que éramos amigos, nadie nos creía. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Nos veían abrazados y mimándonos tan cariñosamente. Yo ya no podía negarlo, estaba completamente enamorada de Syaoran, pero temía decírselo. No quería perder su amistad. Lo que nunca esperé que él diera el primer paso. La noche del festival de la primavera, en el templo y al lado del lago, nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

A partir de ese día, las cosas no fueron fáciles para nosotros. En primer lugar, aunque mi padre estaba muy feliz por la noticia, mi hermano Touya se enfado terriblemente conmigo, llegando a no hablarme por más de un mes. Si no fuese por la intervención de mi amado padre, creo que aun él todavía no me hablaría.

La familia de Syaoran fue el obstáculo más difícil de superar, su madre se negó rotundamente en nuestra relación. Al extremo de comprometer a Syaoran a un matrimonio arreglado con una de sus primas, Meiling.

Con uñas y dientes, mi pequeño lobo luchó contra los deseos de su familia. Tanto que amenazó con renunciar a toda su fortuna y herencia familiar, con tal de que pudiera estar conmigo. Inclusive ya estábamos planeando fugarnos a otro lugar, quizá a Nagasaki, con tal de que no nos separaran. Finalmente su familia terminó por aceptar nuestro amor.

Poco después, en la primavera de 1943, contrajimos matrimonio. Fue una decisión difícil, ya que la guerra en contra de los Estados Unidos había sido declarada en diciembre de 1941, cuando la flota japonesa atacó Pearl Harbor.

Mientras mi amado Syaoran y yo pasábamos los días más felices de nuestras vidas, los efectos de la guerra eran cada vez más evidentes. La situación económica del país se hacía cada día más difícil. También vi con tristeza como mis amigos, quienes fueron al colegio conmigo y los conocía de toda una vida, eran reclutados por el ejército y mandados a combatir. Mucho de ellos jamás los volví a ver. Se me partió el corazón cuando mi amiga Chiharu recibió la noticia que Yamazaki, su esposo, había fallecido en combate. Por más que quise, no pude consolarla.

Les agradecí a los dioses porque Syaoran fuese extranjero, mi alma moriría si fuese enviado a la guerra para nunca más volver. Suena egoísta pero¿quién querría dejar ir al hombre al que ama?

La guerra seguía su curso, y la situación de Japón era cada vez más delicada, sin embargo, yo aún estaba viviendo en la felicidad absoluta. Mientras al otro lado del mundo, el presidente estadounidense Harry S. Truman daba luz verde para que se utilizaran unas nuevas y terribles armas, que según él salvarían miles de vidas, yo recibía la noticia que estaba esperando un hijo de mi amado Syaoran.

¡Nunca lo vi tan feliz! Desde ese día mi esposo se desvivía solamente para cuidarme a mí y nuestro bebé. Trabajaba duro y sin quejarse para poder darnos todo lo que necesitáramos. Vivíamos una época difícil pero sabía que mientras estuviéramos juntos, superaríamos todo lo que el destino nos pusiera en frente. Todo.

Ya tenía siete meses de embarazo, y junto con mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, que poseía ya casi los nueve meses, vivíamos en la nueva casa que había alquilado Syaoran. Hace varios días que el esposo de Tomoyo había partido a la guerra, por lo cual le ofrecí a ella habitar con nosotros, ya que con el tiempo que tenía de embarazo, era peligroso que viviera sola. Nos cuidábamos entre nosotras, y nos acompañábamos todas las mañanas en las que Syaoran salía a trabajar.

Aquella era una mañana como muchas otras, sin embargo, era especialmente calurosa. Me había levantado temprano para prepararle el almuerzo a Syaoran, y Tomoyo se había ofrecido a regar el jardín. Todo estaba en calma. Mientras estaba en la cocina, escuché a Syaoran salir de la habitación, completamente listo para partir al trabajo.

Abandoné aquel lugar donde estaba porque observé a través de la ventana que Tomoyo tenía ciertos problemas para desenredar la manguera. Y es que cargando casi tres kilos en su estómago, dificultaba en gran cantidad cualquier labor. Salí y encontré a mi esposo en la sala arreglando su maletín. Se giró para verme, ataviada y sudorosa, dirigirme hacia el jardín. Yo le miré y me brindó una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaba. Se la devolví también y al hacerlo, algo en mi corazón se sintió pesado. No sabía por qué. Ignoré aquel hecho y llegué al jardín para ayudar a mi amiga, que ya estaba enredada y completamente mojada. Reímos al vernos batallar con una simple manguera y en ese momento, Syaoran salió de la casa a despedirnos.

—Ya es tarde —dijo—. Tengo que irme.

Yo troté graciosamente hacia donde estaba él. Y era en verdad gracioso. Una delgada mujer con el estómago abultado, y brincando como una niña, debía serlo. Él rió. Me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en sus labios. Él cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma de mi cabello.

—Mucha suerte, amor —le susurré al oído—. Que tengas un buen día. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Sakura.

Y lo observé marcharse y desaparecer por la esquina de la calle. Volví al lado de Tomoyo y juntas resolvimos el nudo que poseía la manguera cuando de repente olí algo en la cocina que se quemaba. ¡El pan!

Corrí y encontré unos de los panes, totalmente quemado, y comencé a llorar. Quizá por la sensibilidad que me provocaba el embarazo, o por la impotencia o...

Miré de pronto el paquete que había preparado para Syaoran y, rápidamente sin pensarlo, me dirigí a él y lo tomé. Salí como vendaval de la cocina hacia la puerta de salida y, sin hacer caso de los llamados de Tomoyo, corrí por la acera en busca de mi esposo. Debía entregárselo, sino ¿qué comería?

Y corría y corría hasta que llegué a la esquina por donde lo había visto desaparecer, cuando de pronto me encontré atrapada entre una multitud. Miles de personas que reían y limpiaban. Mujeres, hombres, viejos y niños, todos atareados limpiando las calles. Había olvidado por completo qué día era ese. El día de la limpieza.

Mi ansiedad y mi adrenalina aumentaron. Estaba muy presionada y comencé a llamar a Syaoran, obviamente mis llamados eran mitigados por todo el ruido de la calle. En el río de rostros, trataba de distinguir el de mi esposo. Hasta que de pronto, todo cesó.


	3. Infierno III

**Limbo,****Cielo, I****nfierno y Purgatorio.**

**Por Satoshi, Pami, y Fann.**

Infierno III  
  
Las nubes eran cortadas por enormes pájaros de metal que provenían del otro lado del mundo. Traían consigo la creación más destructiva de la humanidad. Fue fácil tomar la decisión sobre en qué lugar soltar su contenido, sin embargo, es difícil saber si alguna vez se pensó razonablemente en las consecuencias. Porque justificarse diciendo que aquella acción se realizó por cumplir órdenes, no suena factible.  
A las 8:15 am se presionó un botón y, entonces, cayó el enorme objeto. Aquel que cambiaría por completo la vida de miles de personas.  
_  
6 de Agosto de 1945, el día en que la primera bomba nuclear fue utilizada. _

Una luz cegó a toda una ciudad por unos instantes, la misma que convirtió una apacible mañana en un cruel infierno. La alegría había desaparecido con bastante rapidez. Donde hasta hacia unos momentos el sonido de la risa de unos pequeños se escuchaba ahora reinaba el más doloroso silencio. A los pocos minutos lamentos se levantaban al cielo implorando vivir. La gente caminaba lentamente buscando ayuda, arrastrando consigo jirones de piel cual si fueran trapos, personas desfiguradas completamente. Sombras de lo que alguna vez fueron personas, niños. De lo que habían sido edificios impresionantes. Todo había desaparecido en un instante, y una pesadilla había tomado su lugar. 

Despertó. Al abrir los ojos pensó por un momento que había perdido la visión. Sin embargo poco a poco distinguió luces, aunque su vista era borrosa. Sentía su espalda arder más que nada. Débilmente movió la cabeza y esperaba encontrarse entre aquellos matorrales, donde hacía no sabía cuánto rato, ella se había dormido. Pero se equivocó, ya no estaba en aquella colina, sino sobre una manta en una habitación llena de personas, con luces que colgaban siniestramente del frágil techo de madera y que iluminaban todo con luz espectral.

Se incorporó, y miró alrededor. Miles de personas que compartían la misma pesadilla que ella, se presentaron ante sus ojos; también doctores y enfermeros que corrían desesperados entre cama y cama, atendiendo a la mayor cantidad de personas que pudieran. Se levantó y parecía que nadie la notaba, se sentía invisible, como un fantasma. Con lo que quedaba de las plantas de los pies, que antes solían ser pálidas y que ahora eran como deformes muñones carbonizados, caminó entre el piso de tierra de aquel improvisado campamento.

No podía quedarse allí, su meta era otra. Encontrarlo a él. Tenía que entregarle el almuerzo, eso era todo.

Salió por la entrada de lona del campamento y se encontró con aquel paisaje que le pareció sacado de una morbosa pesadilla. Nada la detendría ahora.

Caminó y caminó, con la mirada perdida, ya no reparaba en los alaridos de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, trasladas en camillas; ya no le importaba el ardor de su espalda ni el dolor de sus pies. Sólo le importaba encontrarlo a él. A su esposo. A su Syaoran.

Tras caminar lo que podía ser una eternidad o unos cuantos minutos, le vio. A él, tirado en el suelo. Se inclinó como autómata para tocar su cabello. Lo que quedaba de aquel castaño cabello. Y aquel rastro de humedad que había sentido antes, volvió a su rostro.

Allí estaba… su Syaoran. A quien le iba a entregar el almuerzo. A quien le había dado un beso de despedida, sobre esos labios suaves que tanto adoraba besar y que ahora no había rastro de ellos en aquel rostro inerte.

Movió desesperadamente su cuerpo intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero sabía que perdía el tiempo, que él no volvería a abrir sus ojos. No sentiría su mirada chocolate admirándola, ni sus labios sobre los suyos. Nunca más escucharía un _te amo_.

Ellos habían traído el infierno. Aquellas aves de metal. Y ese infierno había consumido la vida de miles de personas, entre ellas, la de su amado. Aquella vida que la cuidó desde siempre, que la salvó de aquella pandilla, que defendió su amor en contra de cualquier cosa. Una vida que era su propia vida, y que ahora se había esfumado, dejando a su alma igual que todo su alrededor. Vacío y muerto.

Volteó el cuerpo de él cuidadosamente para poder besarle por última vez. La frialdad de su cuerpo se transmitió hasta ella congelando su delicado corazón y entonces pidió morir para estar junto con él. Y de pronto, no supo más nada.


	4. Purgatorio IV

**Limbo,****Cielo, I****nfierno y Purgatorio.**

**Por Satoshi, Pami, y Fann.**

Purgatorio IV 

Despertó. Su pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración agitada. De nuevo había recordado aquella pesadilla que había vivido. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas intentando mitigar su dolor, aquel que sabía que nunca desaparecería.

Él se había ido. Su Syaoran había muerto.

Intentaba comprenderlo, intentar de alguna manera que la idea fuera más fácil de sobrellevar, pero era imposible. No podría vivir sin él. Su vida era él.

El llanto de su pequeño bebé le trajo a la realidad de golpe. Tenía que lograrlo, por aquella pequeña que había nacido del amor de los dos.

Y aquel terrible sueño donde le veía a sus pies con el rostro apacible, como si estuviera simplemente dormido¿le hacía el día más fácil de sobrellevar¿O era lo contrario?

Meció a su pequeña en sus brazos hasta que durmió nuevamente. Siempre que comenzaba a llorar su bebé hacia lo mismo. Era como si adivinara que ella se encontraba con ganas de dejar de vivir.

La melancolía la rodeaba a cada instante, veía a sus compañeros de habitación y notaba con tristeza que todos estaban igual. Todos tenían por quien llorar. Familias rotas, personas que se habían vuelto locas por tanto sufrimiento. Ella aún se preguntaba cómo no había terminado así. Suponía que era por su pequeña, que ahora era todo lo que conservaba de Syaoran. Ni siquiera algún detalle de él conservaba. Todo permanecería en sus recuerdos.

El dolor de perder a su mejor amiga era nada comparado con el que me quemaba por dentro al recordarle a él. Sin embargo, la extrañaba. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella¿Habría sufrido? Anhelaba que todo hubiera sido en un pestañeo de sus preciosos ojos azules y al siguiente simplemente desaparecer. Ella y el ángel que llevaba en su vientre.

Temía encontrarse un día con que no podría más y entonces quitarse la vida. Quería acompañarle a él, pero sabía que jamás le perdonaría dejar a esa nueva vida sola en el mundo, y no quería llevarla con ellos.

Viviría. Por su hija, por él, por la familia que hubieran formado.  
Viviría sin rencores contra aquellos pilotos que habían cumplido órdenes.  
Viviría sin odiar a aquel hombre tan empapado de poder que nunca analizó el hecho de lanzar algo tan destructivo contra hombres, mujeres y niños. Que no se detuvo a pensar en el enorme daño que causaba hacia sus semejantes por poder.

Intentaría borrar de su memoria detalles que no le servirían más que para amargarle lo que le restaba de existencia. Ahora debía luchar para que esa masacre nunca volviera, para enseñarle a su hija lo buen padre que hubiera sido Syaoran. La hermosa familia que pudieron tener si el afán por el poder no hubiera sido tan grande...

Después de tantos años, de vez en cuando despierto con la firme idea de terminar mi existencia. Sin embargo, sé que no es el momento todavía.

Nunca recuperé mi sonrisa, esa que tanto le gustaba. O aquel brillo en la mirada que a él le había cautivado. Aún puedo recordar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, el aroma de su piel, el sonido de su voz. Sentirlo acariciar mis mejillas cuando lágrimas bajan por ellas por pensar en él.

Viví junto a mi padre y hermano que tuve la fortuna de encontrar en Tokio poco tiempo después. Agradezco tanto que hayan dejado aquella ciudad en su momento.  
Aprendí a valerme por mí misma; le enseñé a mi hija a ser buena madre para sus hijos, buena esposa y buena ciudadana.

Tal vez la vida decidió quitarme lo que más amaba en el mundo pero me ofreció a cambio que ella y yo obtuviéramos poco de la radiación, y seguir adelante.

Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que ésta termine... para reunirme con él. En un lugar donde no hay guerra, en un lugar donde no hay pesadillas. En un lugar donde no habrá porqué llorar, en donde no exista el dolor. Donde el infierno y el limbo jamás llegarán, ni en aves de metal ni en forma de luz. Donde sólo existirá paz y serenidad. Donde estaré siempre junto a ti, mi amor, Syaoran.


End file.
